


Fluffy Concoction

by Misaki_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobos, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, it's cute, misbehaving boys, proofreading? i dont know her, the boys turn into chocobo chicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_Kurenai/pseuds/Misaki_Kurenai
Summary: Is it a new status ailment?The Chocobros turn into chocobo chicks overnight and you're stuck taking care of the rowdy and chubby chicks.





	1. Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! ( ･ω･)ﾉ I'm still very busy with school (graduation's around the corner for me) and I'm super sorry for very slow updates and my poor writing skills, but I wanted to release this on my birthday to make it feel special since I've been trying to write this for the past few weeks with my hectic schedule.

You examined the Potion flask, meticulously eyeing the fluid inside and the container itself. Opening the lid exposed an unusual scent that you couldn't define. A mixture of herbs and... wet dog smells? You didn't trust the potions Noctis bought from the old lady living near the Malmalam Thicket. She gave him a special discount, but you didn't like the recovery items she had one bit.

There was a rumor circulating around the Hunter HQ that the old woman was a witch, thus forcing the hunters to banish her from civilization. You never did believe in rumors, but the air around her house felt eerie.

You joined Noctis and his friends on the hunt for the giant Bandersnatch monster guarding one of the Royal Tombs. Making your way through the humid and messy jungles, you swat some of the bugs away and crush the humongous bees with your weapons, managing with a few scrapes and bruises.

When you reached the Royal Tomb, Noctis immediately tossed a Firaga magic flask at the beast and rushed in with his sword. The others joined him, using close combat to tackle the monster. The Bandersnatch stomps and twirls in a circle, smacking the boys harshly against the fallen tree trunks around the area. You kept your distance and managed to dodge in time, then continuously shot your pistol at the creature.

From the corner of your eye, you spotted Noctis holding one of the Potion flasks from the old woman and crushing it in his hand. Prompto followed, then Ignis, and Gladio. All four of them used a Potion, regaining their energy and strength. They thrust their weapons into the monster and struck through its tough skin, until it released a piercing screech and collapsed onto the lush grass.

By the time the hunt came to a conclusion, the stars had flourished the dusk skies with its dazzling spectrum. The five of you reached the nearest safe haven near the Regalia and crashed in the tent after enjoying dinner.

That was the last time you remember seeing the boys as humans.

The next morning, you woke to the sounds of small cheeping. A tiny and smooth object brushed against your cheek while something nudged your stomach. Squeezing your eyes, you wake to the sight of a chubby, light brown feathered chocobo chick, wearing what appears to be Ignis' glasses. Its cute and inquisitive, large black pupils peers at you as it cocks its head. You gushed in fervor of a fangirl and swept the chunky blob in your arms, affectionately rubbing its head with your cheek.

”Oh my gosh, you look so much like Iggy!” you squealed. ”I gotta show him! He would be so shocked!”

You swiveled your head to your stomach to find a similarly chubby chocobo chick with dark brown feathers and a few scars where Gladio had his, on its face. This chick peeped at you at a lower octave and even released a loud belch. Taking the other chick in your arms, you cuddled the two birds and squealed again in pure euphoria.

”You look like Gladdy! Oh, the guys are gonna flip when they see you two!”

After your delight, an idea dawned on you. What if these two chocobo chicks were Ignis and Gladio themselves?

You blinked.

There was no way that Ignis and Gladio turned into chocobo chicks overnight, _right?_

Panic arose to your chest as you surveyed the area inside the tent.

You're completely alone.

The boys are nowhere to be seen, but their clothes were strewn about inside.

Chocochick Ignis rubbed his head against your arm then stopped by the opened flap of the tent. It appears that he wanted you to follow him. You cautiously followed the chick to find the other missing chicks near the camping chairs. The yellow feathered chocobo chick ran in circles, as if panicking, while the black chick checked itself then eventually joined the other jumpy chick in anxiety, rolling across the ground on its sides. Your eyes nearly popped from your skull from the sudden realization.

The boys transformed into adorable and chunky chocobo chicks overnight.

You fell under pressure, picking up little Chocochick Ignis in your arms, ”How did this happen?!”

He peeped and shook his head.

_Right._

Ignis is a chocobo chick.

He can't talk.

Your eyes wandered around the safe haven, searching for any person in the proximity. There was no one around. Surely the reason of their transformation couldn't be because of Ignis' cooking. Maybe someone sabotaged them while you were asleep, however, why were you not affected?

Heaving a sigh, you carried the camping gear and packed them into the Regalia's trunk by yourself. When you arrived back to the camping site, the two younger chicks panicked again, running in circles and colliding with one another, while the two older chicks smacked their wings against their small heads in the universal sign of disappointment. You rushed to the fallen chicks and knelt beside them, taking the black and yellow birds in your arms. They were as heavy and big as basketballs, making them easy to carry but difficult to manage.

The two chicks gazed at you with their large black eyes filled with inquiry and anguish. You smiled at them, ”Noct, Prom. I know it's you two. But don't worry. I'll try to get you guys back. I promise.” you stroked chocochick Prompto's soft head, who blushed under your touch and cooed. Then you scratched Noctis' equally fluffy head with your index finger, who also blushed at your affectionate touch.

You looked around one more time then sighed. Since Ignis can no longer drive, you have to take the wheel. But where should you start? Maybe recuperating and brainstorming in your apartment in Lestallum could work.

Ignis usually has the top pulled down when he drives, but you drove with the cover on, in case one of the boys flew out of their seats. Chocochick Prompto bounced on his seat, like a child excited for a road trip. The other three stayed put, probably devastated about their new bodies. You could hear endless chirping from the backseat and those cute high-pitched peeps translating into bickering along the entire car ride.

* * *

Fortunately, you managed to sneak the boys-turned-chicks into your apartment without any prying eyes. They swarmed inside your apartment like children visiting the mall for the first time. Chocochick Noctis darted for your bed, frolicking in the sheets before crashing into your pillow. Little Prompto tagged along with his friend, jumping on the mattress and playing with his buddy. Ignis situated himself in your kitchen, sitting on the counter top while looking through your spice cabinet. Then the slightly bigger chick Gladio rested on the couch, flipping through whatever books you had lying around. In one second, it looks like the boys are already a handful as little blobs of feathers.

As you scratched your head, you furrowed your eyebrows, planning the next step to revert them to their human forms. You scoured your bag chocked with recovery items, searching for the Remedies. You figured that this condition was a new status ailment, hoping that a simple Remedy would do the trick and bring them back.

Since the prince was the most important, you sat on your bed and grabbed the sleepy chocochick Noctis with your hands, placing him on your lap. He was as big as an adult cat and even hissed at you for disturbing his slumber. You gently stroked his back and scratched the crown of his head with a broad smile on your lips. In this form, he's cute and doesn't give you much attitude or sass with words. Maybe keeping them like these wouldn't be too bad for a little while?

Shaking your head, you brush away those thoughts and held onto the Remedy. You crushed it above small Noctis' head and watched as the blue specks of light blanketed him. The chubby black chocobo chick shimmered, but as the lights faded, no results came to fruition.

Chocochick Noctis furiously cheeped at you, disappointed with your failed attempt.

Your jaw dropped. The only solution you could think of, didn't work.

As you slumped your shoulders, chocochick Prompto scurries to your side and comforts you by rubbing his head against your arm. He peeps at you with those adorable and round eyes. Even in chocobo chick form, the blond boy still shines like the sun.

Little Ignis darted towards you, glasses nearly falling from his beak in the process, chirping intensely as if he has something urgent to report to you. You listened to his endearing sounds, perplexed by his message since he couldn't speak. Chocochick Gladio had to jump in and used his wing to point to his opened beak, indicating that Ignis wanted you to feed them.

Reaching for your bag, you pulled out the Gysahl greens and headed for the kitchen, prepared four plates, then placed the vegetables on the ceramics on the tiled ground. Little Prompto and Gladio happily trotted towards the greens, pecking their tiny beaks at them. Ignis sat on your kitchen counter, drawing your attention to him. He gestures his beak to your spice cabinet. Does he want seasonings for his greens?

You opened the cabinets to reach for the basics: salt and black pepper. When you tried to close the cabinet, he cheeped at you and you reopened it, grabbing the spices that he nodded and approved of. Then you added pinches of each spice until he finally pecked at the vegetables.

The last chocochick to feed was the obstinate prince who despised his greens.

Noctis stood away from the others, defying you by not eating his vegetables. You knew you would have to force him to eat in this form. Kneeling beside the plates, you took a handful of Gysahl greens and approached the black chocobo chick. With a genial smile, you offered the greens to his face, ”Noct, come on. Eat up. Look, Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis are eating their vegetables.”

Chocochick Noctis frowned at you, turning away to avoid you. He had no interest in those greens, which wasn't a surprise. Scowling, you heaved another sigh then picked up the chubby chick, sat on your bottom, then held the greens to his beak.

”Come on, eat your vegetables Noct.” you kept a firm grip around him. ”You can't eat meat because you're a chick. It's not good for you, so eat these, please.”

But he wouldn't budge.

You exhaled, then leaned your face to look at the black bird's face, ”What would I have to do to convince you?”

He closes his eyes in response, keeping his stance.

Think.

What would be something human Noctis would be embarrassed of?

With one hand holding your hair behind your ear, you swooped down to the side of Noctis's face and gave him a quick peck. The chocobo chick jolted on your lap and nearly fainted. The others gathered around their fallen friend, making the chick prince embarrassed to the point of him hesitantly nibbling on the piece of greens in your hand. However minuscule, the prince eating his vegetables made you erupt in euphoric accomplishment.

It looks like the boys turning into chocobo chicks wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~i overused "chocochick" and "chick" but how else could i describe them???~~ OTL orz


	2. New Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the boys who express their troubles and joys with their new bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the boys' perspectives but it's basically a headcanon at the end q7q)/

Despite your disapproval, Noctis bought a handful of the Potions from the old woman in the forest. They ran low on items and needed to restock. There wasn't any harm from buying recovery items by another vendor, at least, that's what he thought.

While hunting the Bandersnatch, he momentarily forgotten his surroundings, thus leading to his somewhat critical state. His friends had suffered from the monster's attack as well, consuming the Potions alongside him. Those items emitted a tangerine light rather than the typical blue speckles of light. The consumable rejuvenated him nonetheless, allowing him to gather himself to deal the finishing blows.

With the job completed and the night at its peak, the prince crashed inside the tent of the nearest safe haven after tasting Ignis' cooking. He lied beside you, keeping you near so that the others wouldn't bother you. As he drifted off into the warm embrace of slumber, he felt an enigmatic force surrounding his body, as if a spell had been casted on him. However, weariness overcame him, forcing him to brush away those thoughts for his tomorrow self to worry about it.

Once his eyes opened at the scintillating lights of the sun peeking through the tent, he yawned and brought his hand to his mouth. Instead of a hand meeting his face, it was a feathered wing.

’Holy shit!’ he yelled but a blaring cheep escaped from him instead.

The prince leapt as he examined his feet: a pair of black talons and four toes on stubby legs. Scanning the enclosed space, he finds his clothes disheveled on the ground with his friends' in another disarrayed mess. He bursts outside of the tent to find his blond friend, who also transformed into a chocobo chick, panicking and running in circles around the camping chairs.

’This can't be happening! This can't be happening! Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! Oh em gee oh em gee! Why why why?!?’ the constant peeping from the yellow bird sounds in the prince's ears.

Two brown feathered chocobo chicks greeted Noctis; one with Ignis' spectacles on its bill and one with Gladio's scar down its left eye. Seeing that the rambunctious chick was Prompto, the only conclusion left was that the two birds were his advisor and shield. Everyone changed from humans into birds overnight.

’Ignis, what's going on?!’ the black chocobo chick peeped.

’It appears that we've transformed into chocobo chicks.’ he fixed his glasses onto his small face with his wing. ’We've all woken to this... change. I haven't the slightest clue as to the cause of this ruckus.’

’The only one who's not affected, is _________.’ Gladio added. ’She's still sleeping inside.’

’Great... Just great.’ the prince throws his head back in disdain.

Their new lives as small feathered friends made them exhausted. They can't eat their favorite foods, take on hunts, or tease you for your clumsiness. Life as chocobo chicks prevented them from communicating with you by words as well. Whatever concern they wished to tell you, you couldn't understand.

Prompto seemed to be enjoying himself however. The yellow feathered chick gushed over his cuteness after accepting his new plump and round body. Although in human form he hated his pudgy body, he came to terms with his bird form. Being a chubby chick meant that he could cuddle with you without any excuses. Since you freely embrace him, he doesn't complain about his change. When you weren't around, he would hide in the most absurd places, like the inside of the washer machine or in between the couch cushions, then hop on anything that looked bouncy.

Noctis, however, despised his new form. Not living as a human meant that he won't be able to avoid his vegetables. With your coercion, he has no choice but to eat his greens that he loathes. Many times throughout the day, you would rock him in your arms, squealing over his tiny and blob-like body. The prince pouts, but upon witnessing your delightful smiles, he felt accomplished living in his new body. If you weren't holding him, he would spend days sleeping on your bed and only moving when necessary.

Ignis felt indifferent towards his transformation. Although he may not be able to hold a ladle or spatula to perform his favorite hobby, he could teach you the best spices to use for cooking. His new body allows him to spend his days in your warm embrace as well. He felt satisfied ending the day seeing your bright smile as you bundle him close to your chest. When you didn't snuggle with him, he would sneak into your cabinets for your Ebony collection, take one can, then poke holes into the aluminum with his beak to drink his favorite coffee.

Gladio enjoyed his new body too. With a different form, he could try his best to test the limits and even train his body to become stronger. Finding his strengths filled him with enthusiasm. When you held him close to your chest after he landed a new record for himself, he would feel like the luckiest bird in the planet. To complete the day with your hugs made him content. If you left him to himself, he would help Ignis in getting Ebony from your cabinets or creep to your balcony to climb towards the rooftop.

Life as chocobo chicks gave the boys more to look forward to with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be slow updates. As said, I have too much to work with and writing ~~sloppily~~ is one of those that I barely manage to get through
> 
> Thank you for your patience! _(:3 」∠ )_


	3. No mistaking the smell of chocobos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did your visit to Wiz's Chocobo Post bring?

After racking your brain with what to do, you finally took the boys and flew the Regalia to Wiz's Chocobo Post. If anyone has any knowledge with these fine feathered friends, it has to be the master chocobo caretaker. Once you arrived and reported to the old man, he couldn't believe your far-fetched story. You didn't believe it either, but the story had real living proof. What else could explain the disappearance of the boys and the abrupt appearance of the lookalike chocobo chicks?

You hoped for Wiz to tell you of old urban legends and myths of men turning into chocobos, but he didn't. He was as dumbstruck as you were in the situation.

As you spoke to Wiz, you could see the boys playing with the older chocobos. They huddled together in a single nest as the birds surrounding them nudged their beaks against them. The birds pampered them, until small Gladio and Prompto hopped out of the hay nest and frolicked with the other chocochicks. Each boy seemed to enjoy themselves in their changed figures near their similar species. Noctis eventually fell asleep in the nest with Ignis keeping watch, and Gladio cheeped with the other chicks as Prompto trotted alongside him.

However, as the other chicks chatted with Gladio, their tiny faces twisted and one tried to attack him. They seemed to have an argument and the hickory feathered chick dodged their pecks, then landed an attack of his own against the first violent chick. He extends a wing to shield small Prompto behind him and peeps something similar to a threat, causing the other chicks to leave the two.

You witnessed the entire scene then darted towards the two and knelt beside them, ”Gladdy! What was that about? Why did you get into a fight with the other chicks here?”

He chirped and chirped in a language you couldn't understand. Then he points at Prompto hiding behind him and gestures his beak towards the direction where the bully chicks left. Putting two and two together, you concluded that the chicks were picking on Prompto and Gladio was taking a stand against them. You didn't expect this to be the first thing the two would do at the post, but you stroked the warrior chick's head for a job well done.

Chocochick Prompto seemed dejected behind his bigger friend, so you scooped him up into your arms then petted his head. He coos into your stomach and snuggles cozily in your arms when Wiz appeared near you.

The old rancher guffaws and tips his hat, ”Well, I'll be darned. Those tiny feathers from before were them moody bunch of the flock. They like makin' trouble and ruckuses.”

”So you didn't mind them being beaten?”

”Sometimes, a harsh lesson needs to be taught for one to learn.” he folds his arms across his chest, ”Anyways, since this is such a rare occurrence, maybe you should wait till they change back? I could give you some tips on how to take care of them chicks and give you the essentials.”

Heaving a heavy sigh, you searched for Noctis and Ignis then found Gladio's and Prompto's eyes staring back at you. You nodded, ”Okay... I guess I'll keep them until I can think of something.”

With the new chocobo chick care equipment in the trunk, you took the boys and flew the Regalia back to Lestallum to your apartment. You set up their pen in a spacious and safe area of the kitchen and got the feed and water ready in their new home. The moment you turned around, you found Noctis perching on one of your shelves and Prompto bouncing on your couch as the channels flipped through on your tv. You gasped as you sought out for Noctis first, trying your best to get him down. He flaps his wings as he falls off the shelf and you managed to catch him in your arms before he could collide into the ground.

”That's it. You guys need a bath.” you frowned as you captured the hopping blob on your couch in your arms and placed the two mischievous chicks in the bathtub.

You found chocochick Ignis resting on your kitchen counter and Gladio beside him, then scooped the two in your arms as you set them down in the bathtub with the other two chicks. They reeked of the naturally putrid stench of birds, especially since they returned from Wiz's Chocobo Post and met the other chocobos.

Fortunately, Ignis was the most composed out of them, making your job easier taking care of them. Prompto, however, continued jumping up and down like an excited small child, splashing the running water around him in the process. Noctis didn't fancy the idea of bathing, trying his best to leave the bathtub, but you kept the glass sliding doors closed to prevent his escape. Gladio sunk his chubby body in the water, dozing off in the soothing warm temperature.

Since Prompto was the most troublesome of the four, you held onto him and cleaned him first. Gently scrubbing his feathers and using one of the animal shampoos Wiz gave you to get the grime off his chunky body. With your touch, he didn't struggle and enjoyed your delicate fingers brushing his feathers, nestling his cheeks with your limbs. When he was finished, you took him out from the bathtub and gingerly patted him down with a towel.

Next was Ignis, who didn't refuse you one bit. He calmly listened to you as you thanked him for being the most coolheaded out of them. Your soapy fingers brushed his light brown feathers and smoothed over his small pompadour. Then Gladio's turn came and he didn't resist you either, giving you ease at combing your phalanges through his plumage. He caresses your wrist with his soft head and joins Ignis in the living room after you finished cleaning him.

Last but not least was Noctis.

He tried defying you at the beginning, but seeing that the others had finished before him, he ceased his rebellious nature and allowed you to give him a proper bath. Perhaps it was because the others were watching, that he didn't want to stay. You laughed at the thought and washed the prince with ease. One of his eyes closed as you carefully scrubbed his cheek and you smiled at his effortless display of cuteness. At least in this form, the prince was more manageable and adorable.

Once you dried the black chocobo chick's feathers, you yawned and felt drowsy from an exhausting day. Stretching your limbs to the ceiling, you wiped your hands and turned the bathroom lights off. Then you trudged the hallways and plummeted into your mattress, allowing the weariness to befall your muscles and mind.

As you laid on your side, you tucked your legs near your chest and felt something sitting at the base of your bed. Peering your head over, you found chocochick Ignis comfortably resting by your feet. You didn't want to move; the light brown bird looked too cozy and endearing for you to disturb. Then Gladio flocked to your stomach, nuzzling his head into your bedding. Prompto and Noctis huddled by your hands and head, nestling against your pillow.

Each bird burrowed their small faces near you and you felt abrupt discomfort. You couldn't move a muscle; you wouldn't dare to. They peacefully slept beside you, cheeping ever so softly in small snores.

As long as they slept, you felt at ease. Sacrificing a portion of your sleep wouldn't matter. You closed your eyes, allowing the warm embrace of sleep drift you away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They smell like strawberries after their baths =w=)


	4. Not on the menu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys aren't lunch or dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wanted to upload this tomorrow, but seeing that the drama on tumblr with a certain ffxv headcanon/x OC blogger is pretty big, I wanted to release this update to get my mind away from it! O7O

_Cheep._

_Cheep cheep._

_Peep peep._

_Cheep._

The sounds of tiny chirping reaches your ears as you begrudgingly rub your eyes, greeting the sunlight poking through your window slits. You twist your spine, extending your arms back on the bed until you finally sat up. Wrinkling your nose, you stood on your feet as you reached for your phone to find a new text message from Dave, your boss. He wants you to exterminate some monsters near the Vesperpool from terrorizing the campers and other visitors. Rather than texting back, you called him to try to convince him you couldn't help. However, that job wasn't a request, but a demand said in a passive tone. Heaving a sigh, you reluctantly agreed to take care of the varmints in the area.

As you scanned your room, you found the four chicks watching you with inquisitive eyes. You knelt in front of them and ruffled each of their heads affectionately.

”I'll be gone for a while, so you guys better behave. I wish I could take you guys but... nature wouldn't like that.” you kept your gaze on Prompto, ”I'm counting on you to behave.” then you switched to Ignis, ”Please keep them in check Iggy.”

After stroking the light brown feathered chick, you packed your recovery items and dressed in your comfortable battle gear then grabbed the boys to put them in their pen. You knelt by them and petted each of their small heads before going out.

* * *

No owner meant no rules.

Rather, it looked like a party when the boys were left on their own in your apartment since they managed to escape their pen.

Chocochick Noctis peeked through every one of your cabinets and wardrobe, searching for any hidden treasures or candies you may have. When he failed, he flapped his wings and landed on your pillow to spend the rest of the day sleeping.

Tiny Prompto played with his camera that you brought in your room, trying his best to take selfies. He didn't have hands, so he used his feet, but even then, he couldn't fully get into the shot. After he felt satisfied, he vanished into random hiding spots like inside your washing machine, under your bed, or in your laundry basket. The yellow bird played hide-and-seek with Ignis, who kept chasing after him.

The chubby and small Gladio browsed through your drawers, searching for your undergarments and whatnot. In his current form, he wouldn't be scolded and took advantage of it. He found the matching lacy lingerie and scored jackpot. Once he finished, he hopped to the top of your shelves and flapped his wings to see how far he could fly.

Chocochick Ignis remained in the kitchen after he'd given up on tailing Prompto. He attempted cooking in his form but struggled grabbing the sauté pan and placing it on the stovetop. Using his beak, he dropped some Gysahl greens on the pan and pinches of various spices with seeds. Then he stirred the vegetables until they shriveled slightly then turned the stove off. As he pecks pieces of the cooked greens, he fixes his frames onto his small face with his feet and cheeped for the others to hear.

In your negligence, you left the slide door ajar to the balcony. The boys took the chance to escape by dashing past the curtains to the open area. Although the light brown chick refused to join them in their adventure, the yellow bird pushed him off the ledge to join Gladio below in the streets. Last to take part of the party was the prince, who flapped his wings from the concrete ledge and sat with his friends. The foursome strolled around the streets, quick to avoid any persons from trampling them, and staring in awe at the different perspective in their current forms. Fruit carts and buildings seemed massive in their eyes, as if they were living back in Insomnia with the Citadel and its grandeur appearance. Everything towered them, even the small children running back to their houses in the night.

The chocobros huddled together as they treaded the marketplace with its vibrant lights guiding their way. Then a large foot stood in front of them. Their round orbs bulged at the sight of the butcher knife in the man's hand.

”Looks like I've caught fresh meat!” he yips to himself with the glint of a predator in his eyes.

The man extended his arms to envelope the boys to his chest, but the defiant Gladio furiously pecked the stranger's leg, buying time for the others to escape. As the foursome darted away from the marketplace, the man cursed and gave chase. They scurried past civilians, down the stairs, past the restaurant located at the center of the city, and towards the road, when a car came to view.

The Regalia slammed into a halt and the birds flocked towards the familiar headlights. You stepped out of the extravagant vehicle to take down the stranger with a butcher's knife in hand, your face flushed as a Red Giant. He stared back at you with the look of surprise, like a child caught misbehaving by their parent. Your eyes found the sharp knife first, then you gripped his hand that held the weapon, and forced him to drop it to the ground. Keeping your tight hold of his wrist, you threw him around to his back to grab his other hand and pinned them together with nothing but your mighty strength.

”What are you doing with my pets!?” you demanded an answer.

He flinched at the pain and stuttered, ”Ah! O-oh! I-I, w-well, I...”

”Don't you know that it's unlawful for you to cook another person's pets? I'm going to send you to Meldacio and have my colleagues deal with you.” you squeezed your hand that held his wrists until the muscles in your forearm began to throb.

Before you could reach for your handcuffs, he screamed and surrendered.

”Okay, okay! I-I'll leave your pets alone and stick to selling vegetables!” the stranger winced. ”I was just trying to make a living. I'm sorry!”

”Don't apologize to me,” you threw him towards the four chocochicks, your hand still clasped around his wrists. ”Apologize to them.”

The boys scowled at the man with their round eyes, expecting something from him. Swallowing the lump in his throat, the man apologizes, ”I-I'm sorry for trying to make food out of you four.”

Pulling him back, you tossed the man back to the sidewalk and yelled that you didn't wish to see him anymore. He frantically stumbled away and looked back in hopes that you weren't chasing him. As you growled at him, he quickens his pace and you swiveled on your heels to the chicks, squatting to their level of eye contact. Heaving a sigh, you flared your nostrils and watched the boys shivering slightly from the previous scene.

”I wish I could bop your heads, but since you guys are chicks, I can't do that.”

You scooped all four blobs in your arms and placed them inside the Regalia to properly park the vehicle, then headed towards your apartment. Twisting the door handle, you enter the main room to discover that a hurricane came for a visit inside your living room. For one day, you leave for a mandatory hunt. One day, and your apartment became a debacle of opened cabinets, various colored feathers, and scattered papers.

Your muscles ached and your head felt heavy. You were tired and wanted to sleep.

Trudging to your equally messy room, you flop onto your bed and buried your face into your downy pillows. Hopefully, by the next time you wake, the entire complex would revert back to its original pristine environment. Pray to the Six for that impossible wish.

The chocobros were more demanding than you initially thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's it feel to be tough? =w=


	5. Misadventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuff said ╮(─▽─)╭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note: two weeks have passed since the boys transformed and some of these events happened. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Scintillating fixtures of light beams onto your face, illuminating your disgusting and greasy morning skin. Rubbing your eyes, you gradually sat up and stretched to find the four chocobo chicks casually chirping near the edge of your bed. Your weary eyes scanned the enclosed area, seeing that the drawers were closed, and the feathers and loose papers gone. Either someone snuck into your apartment last night and tidied the place, or the boys-turned-chicks actually cleaned their mess. The birds innocently stared back at you, leaving you speechless.

Rather than finding the truth behind the enigma, you brushed away the thoughts and proceeded into the bathroom to clean yourself. Once you finished, you stepped into the kitchen with the boys following after you. You prepared their breakfast of seeds and Reagen greens for them before making your own food. Ignis hopped onto the kitchen island and aided you by picking the spices from the spice rack near him.

As you looked back at the boys, you noticed small Prompto dashing into the kitchen at full speed. You could see his signature lustrous smile on his adorable chick face. Unfortunately, he lost his footing and slipped on the tiled floor then fell face-first into his bowl of seeds and greens. His entire body flew into the air and you gasped at his accident. Rushing to the yellow chick's side, you dropped everything to make sure he was okay. You gently scooped him into your arms and brushed the remaining seeds off his face.

”Be careful! Geez, I can't really take my eyes off you since you're still clumsy even as a chocobo chick.” you brushed his blond cowlicked hair back with your finger.

He pouted in your arms, sucking his head into his neck at the embarrassment. Once you set him down, you cleaned the spilled seeds from the ground and refilled his bowl with a new serving.

Every morning, you would keep a close eye on the clumsy yellow bird while cooking. He behaved ever since then, but he wasn't the only chick you needed to watch.

* * *

One night, when you ran out of ingredients to cook dinner, you grabbed one container of Cup Noodles from one of your cabinets. After microwaving the instant meal, you sat by your small dining table and stirred the noddles before eating. You scanned the area for any signs of the chocochicks and saw Gladio approaching you with large round eyes of longing. Ever since his transformation, his craving for his beloved Cup Noodles has increased dramatically.

Seeing that the hickory feathered chick came to you, you immediately knew that he was targeting the Cup Noodles in your hands. You held your dinner in the air, away from the advancing bird. He flocked towards you and landed on your lap, eyes remaining on the prize. Wherever you moved the Cup Noodles, his head would follow. It was endearing, but you were suffering an empty stomach. You needed the Cup Noodles more than the noodle crazed Gladio.

With the container in one hand, you carefully pushed the chick off your lap as you stood, food still in the air.

”No way Gladdy! You can't have Cup Noodles anymore.” you firmly kept your ground.

Your words entered one ear and out the other for him. He flew on top of the dinner table and tried snatching your food as he flapped his wings towards you. You stepped sideways to avoid him and saw the determination burning in chocochick Gladio's eyes. Heaving a sigh, you knelt to him and used your fork to pick a few green peas.

”Fine... but you're only getting the vegetables.” you jutted your bottom lip in dismay as you fed him the peas.

Although he wanted the entire container, he settled for the veggies and chirped happily as you fed him. You smiled as you watched his little smile, ”You're lucky that you're really cute big guy.”

* * *

After a tiresome day, you decided to treat yourself to a bubble bath. You washed the boys first before you stripped with a towel wrapped around your body. Some traces of water remained on the tiled floor thanks to the boys, but the mess wasn't too big of a concern.

Once you settled into your bathtub, you allowed your muscles to relax in the warm water. You could feel every inch of your body unwind with the sweet aroma of warm vanilla sugar wafting to your nose. It felt pleasant to treat yourself once in a while, especially since you're constantly out taking hunts or caring for the rambunctious chocochick boys. Closing your eyes, you sat back in your tub and laid your head on the ledge to rest.

At that moment, a series of small peeping erupts from afar. You poked your head to the source of the sound to find chocochick Ignis waiting for you by the doorframe of the bathroom. He seemed hesitant, but you smiled at the coffe feathered bird, ”Oh! Iggy! Did you need me?”

He cheeps with a nod as response.

”Is something wrong?”

He shook his head.

You hesitated and pondered. What could he want? You were stark naked in the tub, bubbles and foam encircling and blanketing your body like downy sheets of cotton. What could you possibly help him with?

Then the idea dawned on you.

”... Ah! Did you want to take a bubble bath?” you smiled at the chick.

For once, you finally managed to understand the peeps of chocochick Ignis. He happily cheeps at you and darts inside the bathroom at full speed. Unfortunately, he wasn't aware of the splatters of water on the smooth tiles, causing the coffee colored chick to slip and fall back on his back. You gasped and gripped the edge of the tub to sit up and nearly stand, scrutinizing the boy's condition as you leaned closer to him. His frames had slipped from his tiny face beside him as his round eyes blankly stare at the ceiling, before he rolls on his pudgy body to stand on his feet. He managed to grab his spectacles and put them back on his beak.

As he trudged dejectedly towards the exit, you rose from the tub, patted yourself dry, and fastened a towel around you. Before chocochick Ignis could leave, you lifted him and gingerly set him in the bathtub. His large eyes bulged from your gesture as he floated in the warm water. You smiled as you affectionately rubbed his head and used the soapy water to blow bubbles with your fingers. He peeps happily and even tried pecking at some of the bubbles.

Not your ideal ’you time’, but at least Ignis seemed happy with you.

* * *

Once, you plopped on the couch to enjoy a bit of television. While flickering through your favorite channels, you brought your knees up to your chest as you watched your dramas. When the characters fell into complete silence on the screen, you heard a series of tiny peeping near you. Swiveling your head around, you couldn't find any of the boys in the living room. You brushed it off, thinking that the noise was your imagination.

Until the peeping continued again.

You stood from the couch, searching for any traces of the chicks anywhere near you.

Still nothing.

What could be making those noises?

You scratched your head and examined the couch, when chocochick Prompto suddenly pops his head out from between the cushions. He enthusiastically greets you with a cute smile and wiggles his blob-like body out, petite yellow feathers scattering on your furniture.

”Prompto?!” your jaw dropped. ”How did you get in there?”

The boy hops and bounces on your cushions, ignoring your question and expecting you to play with him. You approach the joyous bird and snatch him from the air then sank back into the couch. It was an adorable prank, you wouldn't deny that. As you stroked his soft and fluffy head, you felt him nuzzle his face into your stomach and coo at your touch.

That wasn't the only occurrence of the hide-and-seek master Prompto.

While you were cleaning out your closet, you heard peeping in the enclosed space. Rummaging through your belongings, you pinpointed the noise erupting from a closed shoe box. You removed the top to reveal a vivacious Prompto, who leapt at you with full force and nestled into your chest as you caught him in your arms.

Not only did his clumsiness stay in this form, but his playfulness as well. You didn't complain however, because he would always cuddle with you whenever you found him, even in the most absurd hiding spots.

* * *

Extending your arms into the air and twisting your spine, you finally prepare yourself for bed. Every long day with the boys made you enjoy every last second the comfort that your bed brought as you lay on it. They were extremely demanding and playing with them drained your energy.

Before you could throw yourself at your pillows, a small trail of blue light flashes to your eyes and the black chocobo chick buried his face into your pillows. You blinked. Little Noctis wasn't there a few seconds ago. Your bed was completely empty until now. What happened?

You scanned your room for anything off of the ordinary, but found nothing of note.

Scratching your head, you stared at the resting bird in your bed then noticed a blue hologram near the footing of your bed. To leave a hologram of his figure after he warps, is Noctis' power. Baffled, you couldn't believe that the prince could still use some of his abilities in his current form. You figured that they lost their powers, but seeing Noctis warp before your very eyes countered that idea.

Heaving a sigh, you gingerly got into bed, trying your best to not disturb the prince's slumber. He looked too endearing in the pillows, his fluffy and chunky body sinking into the downy like quicksand. You laid beside the bird, hearing his soft cheeps as a light snore. You wanted to take a picture of the chocochick Noctis sleeping.

Turning towards your nightstand, you reached for Prompto's camera and snapped a couple photos of the sleeping bird, treasuring the fact that he's a heavy sleeper.

When you finished, you stared at the ceiling in thought of what to do.

What happened the day before the boys' transformation?

You accompanied them on their journey, accepted the hunt for the Bandersnatch, and came back to the safe haven. That was it. But what else could've happened?

Then, it dawned on you.

Noctis bought a couple of unusual Potion flasks from the old woman living near the Malmalam Thicket. The boys used them in battle, but you didn't.

Your eyes popped from your skull at the realization.

That is what you'll do next.

Tomorrow, you'll go back to the Malmalam Thicket and speak with the old woman for a cure.


	6. Solution? Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You visited the old woman living near the Malmalam Thicket, but her words didn't bode well with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry for such a slow update. This week was exhausting because I had my graduation and I've been struck with writer's block on the endings (yes, multiple endings). I plan on releasing the rest all at once, but since I'm stuck, this will have to be on hold.

The journey to the Malmalam Thicket felt like a walk in the park. With your trusty chocobo steed by your side, you took down the Sahagins and other creatures with your polearm. You couldn't afford to leave the boys to danger, so you left your chocobo with the care of them as you fought off the monsters. You eventually made your way to the old woman's house, a stray pathway a ways from the dungeon.

With the boys in your arms, you rushed towards the woman who chanted an unknown language before turning to you. She peers at you through her bifocals that rested near the bridge of her nose with an arched back.

”Please help me!” you showed the boys to her. ”My friends turned into chocobo chicks when they consumed your potions.”

The old woman nods her head knowingly, studying the transformed boys closely. She lifts their wings, strokes their heads, and taps their beaks. After coming to a conclusion, she speaks, ”Drink my potion did your friends do. Transformation powers imbued in my potions for tests. Excellent results must say I. Excellent indeed.”

You blinked. ”Are you going to leave them like this?”

”There are side-effects, no?” she ignores your inquiry and tries to further her experimenting.

Huffing through your nostrils, you set the chocochicks down, ”There weren't any side-effects. Now, will you help me change them back?”

Although you wanted the boys to stay as chicks, you did miss hearing their voices and laughs. The low rumble of Gladio's voice, the high-pitched screams from Prompto, the nagging tone and wonderful accent of Ignis, and the sleepy and dorky phrases from Noctis. On another note, without human Ignis, you wouldn't be able to taste his exquisite and delightful cooking. Although they stayed in your apartment, you felt lonely somehow. Without their words of reassurance or playfulness, you didn't feel wholesome.

The old woman shakes her head in disapproval, ”Only true love's kiss may break the spell.”

You blinked in disbelief again.

No way her words were true. Those conditions only happen in fairy tales.

’True love's kiss before midnight.’ ’True love's first kiss.’ Should you expect to live happily ever after with a prince?

Noctis is a prince, but a fairy tale ending is the last thing you would expect from him.

”Are you serious?” your jaw dropped. ”You've gotta be kidding me. There's no way that that will turn them back to normal. There's four of them.”

”Turn back into humans will they if your feelings for them are strong enough.” she nods.

Simply talking to her made you exhausted. You asked one more time for her remedies and although she frowned at your request, she returned to her cottage and brought a flask to you. If you let them drink a few droplets, they may be able to revert to their original human forms. Or so she says.

At this point, you didn't know if you could trust her words or items anymore.

* * *

Back to where everything started.

You pitched the tent near the safe haven closest to the Malmalam Thicket and made the campfire with a small Fire spell (because Gladio couldn't make it with his magical fire starting kit).

As you cooked dinner on the portable grill, you peeked behind you to find the boys snuggling near their own chocobos near the campfire. The bigger birds cared for them, nudging them into their wings to keep them warm. It took the scent of the boiling stew to snap you back to your current task as you hurriedly stirred with the ladle.

Once the stew finished, you placed yourself by your chocobo and set the Sylikis greens beside the rest of the birds. For the four boys, you hovered over them and added a few droplets in their vegetables. The concoction reeked of an herbal rosemary, a contrasting smell to the previous Potions. Dubious, you examined the flask one last time before you watched the boys peck their food.

As they ate, you inched closer to them, scrutinizing for any sign of change in their appearance.

By the time they devoured their food, you had given up hope.

Nothing.

Absolutely _nothing_ happened.

Throwing your head back to the stars, you heaved a heavy sigh.

Maybe the old woman was correct? In order to break the spell, you need to kiss one of them.

Your eyes fell upon the boys, all four of them staring back at you with their large and round orbs. They cheeped and flocked around you, reassuring you despite your depression.

If you don't kiss one of them, the spell or effects may last forever.

Now comes the most difficult decision you have ever faced.

_Who would you kiss?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. Very sorry for slow updates. OTL


End file.
